Moon Madness/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (The episode begins with a bowl of slop landing on the porch of the cabin. Duncan is seen spitting some out while Cameron and Zoey hold their own bowls and watch. Mal is seen underneath the steps watching) Cameron: This slop tastes like dirt gravy. Which technically would be mud but... (trips) Whoa! (Mike comes over) Mike: Wow, Cam. You okay? (helps him back up and gives him his glasses) Here you go, buddy. (Confession goes to Zoey) Zoey: I can't believe what I just saw, or have just seen. No saw. Either way, I can't believe it. (The confession becomes a flashback) (Confessional: Zoey) Zoey: Why would Mike do that to Cameron? They're friends... Did Mike break Sam's game console too? and Sierra's Smartphone? But why? (The confessinal cuts to Sierra) Sierra: Look at me! It looks so weird without my phone! And without my phone, do I even exist? And if I can't talk to him, does Cody exist? (Confessional ends) (Cut back to the cabin) Sierra: Zoey, can you see me? (Zoey is too busy looking at Cameron) Am I here? (Cameron puts his glasses back on, only for them to break again. Sierra then screams right in Zoey's ear) Zoey: (Recoiling) Ow... What was that for? Sierra: I thought you couldn't see me! Zoey: (Her ear blown out) What? Sierra: (Smiling) I thought I was invisible. Thanks, Zoey. (Walks back into the cabin) Zoey: (Confused) what? (Cut to the spa hotel) Gwen: I was talking to Galvatron about what it's like to be a villain. Courtney: Well, you did say you saw him as your idol. Gwen: Well, duh, he of course has the ability to inspire others. Courtney: Well, at least Knock Out didn't remain a villain in his show's movie. Gwen: Neither did the Prime's version of Megatron. (She walks off) Heather: Do you have to whistle with your nose while you eat, windy? Alejandro: (sighs) Typical Heather. (Confessional: Heather) Heather: Typical Heather? He calls that a comeback? It's like he's not even trying... (Her eyes widen again) It's like he's lost interest in me. (She looked around, worried) No one has EVER lost interest in me! (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: To get the upper hand, I must throw Heather off her game; and so far, so bueno. MUY bueno. (Confessional ends) (Cut to a shot of the setting sun. Switching over to Courtney standing on the balcony of the spa hotel) Courtney: (Sighs) I feel like I'm missing something, but what? (A little, orange, and strangely familiar-looking bird lands on the branch next to the camera) What could it possibly- (The bird laughs… and sounds a lot like Scott. Courtney gasps) Scott! I actually miss that scuzzball! (Looks towards the sunset) I wonder how he's doing on Boney Island. (Cut to Boney Island. Scott is looking around) Scott: Yoo-hoo, Invincibility statue, come to papa! (Pokes at a random bush with a stick. The bush rustles and a bear comes out, yelling. Scott screams, but then his head is grabbed by a robotic claw, lifting him up and away from the bear) Hey, what the-! (The claw retracts to reveal Chef piloting a helicopter. Chef starts flying away, carrying Scott, who calls out to the bear) Ha! Later, sucker- (He is hit in the back by a tree, and hit again by the next tree, screaming each time) (Cut back to camp) Chris: (Over the loudspeakers) Evening, campers! Gather round the starting line for a BIG announcement. Lightning McQueen: (racing to the starting line) Ka-chow! Cat Noir: Does he have to say that every time? Connor Lacey: Indeed, he does. (Cut to the starting line, where everyone is lined up. Gwen looks wiped out) Duncan: (Notices Courtney, concerned) She seems to be worried about something. Gwen: Yeah, I wonder why? (Connor Lacey looks at Twilight Sparkle who looked at him back) Courtney: I wonder if Connor has some feelings for Twilight. Gwen: He could be. (Confessional: Danny Phantom) Danny Phantom: Okay, I watched the television not so long ago and got word of a blue harvest moon happening tonight, a rare one too. So I can only use my ghost powers when the wildlife around here goes crazy. (changes to Danny Fenton) (Confessional ends) Courtney: Danny, where's that ghostboy you keep telling us about? Danny Fenton: Oh, Phantom? I tried to get him to participate but he took off at the last minuet so, yeah. Connor Lacey: Here comes Scott. (The helicopter's spinning blades are heard, and a dusty, scratched up Scott is dropped onto the ground, screaming. He lands with a thud) Courtney: (Kneels down to Scott’s level, looking worried) Ohmygosh, are you ok? Scott: (Gets up and dusts himself off) Why wouldn't I be? That was nothing. (His spine makes an odd cracking noise as he stands up; he moans) Courtney: (Embarrassed) Well... good, because we have a challenge to win! Get it together! Scott: (Groans but then perks up and salutes) Yes, Ma'am! (Confessional: Scott) Scott: Maybe it's ‘cause Pappy's in the army and Mama's a waitress... But I kinda like taking orders! (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: (Defensive) My only interest in Scott is as an ally, really! (Smiles) Sure he's cute, but in a sloppy, rustic sort of way... Like a shack with nice curtains, or a donkey wearing a wig. (Confessional ends) Chris: (Wearing a safari hat) Good news, you guys. As a special treat, it's time for an extremely dangerous nighttime challenge! Gwen: How is this 'good news'? Chris: Entertainment value, hellooo. This one is gonna be ratings gold. (Chef rolls up a TV with a map of the island on it) In a nod to season four’s buried treasure fiasco, your challenge is to race to the far end of the island. (The map updates itself with a trail) First team to get EVERY member across the finish line wins. And, someone from the losing team will be taking the big flush. Duncan: (Shrugs) Sounds easy enough. Lightning McQueen: Too easy. Chris: (Grinning cheekily as Chef rolls the map away) It does, doesn't it? But tonight's full moon is an extremely rare Blue Harvest moon. And let’s just say it has an “unusual” effect on the island's animals. (He laughs evilly) (Confessional: Danny Fenton) Danny Fenton: Nailed it! (Confessional ends) Chris: Villainous Vultures, you won the last challenge, so you get this map with the fastest route across the island. (He pulls out a map. Then turns to the worried Heroes) Heroic chump-sters, you get to wear nifty bacon hats, and sausage tails. (Chef walks over to the heroes with said meaty apparel, and puts them on the Heroes) Which should add to the fun when you come face to fang with the island's friendly creatures... and by friendly, I mean hungry. (He chuckles) Connor Lacey: This is creepy. I just hope we'll be very careful tonight. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Connor. We will. Mike: (Whispers to Cameron conspiratorially) If the villains have a map of the quickest route... Cameron: …we should follow them! Great idea, Mike! (Zoey appears behind him and whispers something in his ear; Cameron gasps) He did what? (He looks nervously up at Mike, who doesn't seem to notice) (Courtney glares at Gwen) Heather: (Walks up to the other villains, holding the map) This will be a piece of cake. Chris: On your mark- Alejandro: (Sighs) you mean a piece of pie. Chris: Get set- Heather: (Leans down to eye level with Alejandro) Listen you- (She is cut off by Chris' air horn, which sends everyone running; Gwen cheers) (Cut to later; it has gotten darker out. All the contestants are running through the woods) Cameron: (Running alongside Mike) Mike, why'd you break my glasses? Mike: (Shocked) What? I didn't! Who told you that? Cameron: Zoey made me promise not to say she saw you do it. (Realizes her mistake) Oops, sorry, Zoey. (Zoey is running right behind them) Mike: (Worried) Seriously? Aww man, I don't know what's been up with me lately, I haven't been able to reach my other personalities for days, and now I think I might be sleepwalking and breaking things and-ugh; I'm so sorry, Cam. Cameron: It's ok, Mike; I forgive you. And I promise I'll help you figure it out, whatever it is! (He runs right into a tree, Mike doesn’t notice) Mike: You're a great friend, Cam. (Notices Cameron’s not there anymore) Uh, Cam? (Cut to Cameron, who is still crumpled into the tree. As he falls, Sierra runs by and catches him) Sierra: Don't worry, Cody, I'll be your eyes and ears and as many nostrils as you need me to be. Cameron: (Blinks in fear) Cody? Uh, you mean “Cameron,” right? Sierra: Sure. (Laughs creepily; stops and gasps) You guys, look! (She drops Cameron and points upwards. Everyone looks up in fear at where she is pointing) Zoey: What in the world... (The moon turns an unearthly shade of blue and emits a pulse of moonlight) Cameron: (In awe) Blue moonlight? Extraordinary! Human Pinkie Pie: Super pretty. (Cut to a bear pinning a small squirrel against a tree, before the pulse of blue moonlight washes over them. Suddenly, the squirrel growls, launching itself at the bear; the bear only cowers in fear) Lightning McQueen: What the what? Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015): What just happened? (The Scott bird from earlier flies rabidly through the air, launching itself at an intern outside the spa hotel. The intern screams and quickly shuts the door, but that doesn't stop the bird; it crashes through the door and continues its assault. Cut back to the moon before panning out and revealing a herd of bunnies growling.) Human Applejack: This is really weird. The Mask: If you think that's weird, check this out. (The moonlight pulse washes over Mike, and he gasps; his hair falls over one eye, indicating the evil personality (or “Mal” as we’re calling him now)’s return) Human Rainbow Dash: That's not good. Rhinox: And, I think it's about to get worse for us! (Silverbolt (BW-BM) and some others got infected by the blue harvest moon, and got turned into their evil selves) Mal: A blue harvest moon, how fortuitous. (Looks around smiling in an evil fashion) Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): We are back. Mal: It's an honor to meet the dark versions of Connor Lacey's friends. And, especially to the demon girls. Demon Sunset: The honor is ours. (Confessional: Mal) Mal: Seems that this (makes quotation marks with his fingers) "Blue Harvest Moon" has brought me back. Now that I'm in control, I'll torment these peons a little. But first, I have to sound like Mike. (He clears his throat, pushes his hair back up, widens his eyes, and does an almost perfect Mike imitation with his voice) Hi, I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me! (Laughs evilly in his regular, evil voice) Perfect. (Confessional: Jetstorm (BM) Jetstorm (BM): And, now, that that moon has brought us back we'll have our revenge on Connor Lacey and his friends for what happened to us a long time ago. (Confession ends) Zoey:(Looking suspiciously at Mal) What was that, Mike? Mal: (Coughs and sweeps up his hair. Speaking like Mike) Uh, just, y'know, sweet moon! (He puts a hand on Zoey's shoulder and smiles, causing her to smile too as they walk off) (Cut to the villains, where an alligator blocks their path. But it starts thumping its tail against the ground like a puppy. Scott hides behind Courtney, and Gwen cringes in fear) Courtney: Um, since when do gators do that? Alejandro: (Hand-walks forward) This moon is like no other, it must be causing the animals to become their opposite! Heather: (Looks up from the map, with her eyes sparkling heavily and her voice oddly sweet) Wow, Alejandro! You're so smart! Alejandro: (Looks concerned) Excuse me!? Heather: (Hugs the gator tightly) Who's a little boojiboojiboo? You are, yes you are! (The villains all look terrified; Alejandro shivers) (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: I've never seen Heather be so sweet and kind! (Looks concerned) And it is terrifying! (Confessional: Jackson Storm) Jackson Storm: That's not acting like Heather. (Confessional ends) (Several birds with sharpened teeth fly towards Sierra, who drops Cameron yet again to intimidate the birds) Sierra: Back off, stay away from my Cam-Codykins! (Cameron runs away and the birds swarm all over Sierra.) (Several bunnies stand in a row in front of Scott, Gwen and Courtney; growling. One bunny roars like a leopard, causing Gwen and Courtney to run away) Scott: (Doesn’t look worried) I'm not gonna be taken down by a gang of bunnies. (Three of the rabbits lunge at Scott; he screams in pain) Help, I'm being taken down by a gang of bunnies! (Confessional: Scott) Scott: (Defensive) I wasn't SCARED of those bunnies, I was surprised! Totally different- (A familiar growl causes him to scream in terror, before looking at the camera) Uh, um, I mean, (He changes his scream into a not-so-threatening yell). (Confessional ends) Lightning McQueen: This is bad. Sammy: I think we're in trouble. Connor Lacey: Not for long! (Hits Ultimatrix) Inferno (Energon): Inferno! Zoey: (Backs away slowly) Uh oh... (A small duck advances towards her menacingly, quacking) (A bird lunges at Duncan) Duncan: (Ducks) Whoa! That's it; I'm out! (He runs off) Volt: Keep moving! (Mal grins at the chaos, and pulls Cameron close to him when he runs by) Mal: (Leans closer) C'mon, now's your chance to get away from Sierra! Cameron: (Worried) Won't that hurt her feelings? (Zoey continues to back away from the duck, while a bird pecks at Sierra’s head) Sierra: Ow, ow! I think its using Morse code, ow! Mal: (Pleased at Sierra’s pain) She'll be fine; she's got Zoey. Anyway, we should make sure there's no danger waiting up ahead. Cameron: Well, if you're sure... Mal: (Reaches down and picks up a stick) Hold on to this stick, that way we won't get separated. C'mon! (Cameron grabs on to the stick; Mike runs off, Cameron screaming as he is dragged along) (Sierra drops her hat on the ground and the birds swarm at it, but the duck scares them off. The duck puts the hat on for himself) Zoey: (Relieved) Phew. Is everybody ok? (She looks around) Hey, where are all the guys? Sierra: (gasps) Cam-Codykins! (Cut to the villains; Scott is still screaming while getting chased by the bunnies. The villains Heather run after him) Alejandro: Hurry, there's no time to waste! Lashina: After Scott! Vexus Hiverax: Slow down! (A chomp is heard and Scott runs in the other direction, one of the bunnies now biting his butt) Scott: Ow, ow, ow! Ow, ow, ow! Alejandro: (Yelling back) Hurry up, Heather; you have the map! (Heather is still cuddling with the alligator) Heather: (Throws her arms up) Yay! Running! (She runs after the villains; the gator waves goodbye. Soon she runs ahead of everyone else) Good work, guys! We're halfway to the finish line! (She leaps ahead) yippee! This is fun! Gwen: (Looks nervously at Heather) O-k, this is sufficiently weird. Courtney: I know! Why is Heather being affected by the blue harvest moon? (Heather is now skipping along happily) Gwen: Maybe she's part wolf? (Gwen and Courtney both laugh before Courtney coughs glares at Gwen, running up ahead) (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: (Saddened) So... close... (Confessional ends) (Cut to Cameron being lead ahead by Mal. Mal is getting fed up with Cameron) Cameron: You've had trouble reaching your other personalities ever since the beach challenge, right? That's when Scott hit you over the head with a shovel, maybe that's the cause. Mal: Wow, Cam; you may just have a point! The Knave of Hearts: Now, Mal! (Mal rolls his eyes and whips the stick around, sending Cameron flying off a hill, hitting a rock and tumbling down. Mal's hair slips down, and he grins as Cameron falls. Cameron screams as he tumbles down the hill, until he finally comes to a stop) Cameron: (Disoriented) Sorry, lost my footing. (He gets back up, noticing he is now alone) Where are you? (Calls out) Mike? Where'd you go? (He turns towards a rustling. The screen blurs to match his eyesight) Mike, is that you? (He looks around until he notices a small bunny. It twitches its nose and tilts its head; Cameron smiles weakly. It suddenly roars and exposes its sharp fangs) Cameron: (Screams, and starts backing up against a nearby tree as more bunnies approach) Mike? Anybody? HELP! (Cut back to Cameron being cornered against a tree by the rapidly advancing bunnies) Cameron: Somebody! Anybody! HELP! (He is now right against the tree, bracing himself) Nice bunnies... (One of the bunnies lunges at him; but at the last second he is swept away by Sierra, who swings in on a vine. Sierra and Cameron land safely) Inferno (Energon): Are you alright? Cameron: Yeah. Thanks. Sierra: (Grinning) Oh that was close! Better hitch you up for safekeeping! (She runs off) Cameron: (Slightly afraid) Hitch me up, what does that me- (Sierra runs back in with a bunch of reeds; she quickly weaves them into a sling, wearing Cameron like a backpack) Cameron: (Shocked) Whoa! What are you doing? Sierra: Don't worry; I'll never let you out of my sight again! Cameron: But-but... (Before Cameron can protest, Zoey runs past) Zoey: (Commanding tone) Let's go! Cameron: (As Sierra runs after Zoey, carrying him) Never? (Cut to a rope bridge across a chasm. The villains are right in front of it) Gwen: (Groans) a rope bridge? Obviously it's a trap. We should go around. Courtney: That'll take three times as long! Gwen: Well I'm not crossing that thing. (Starts walking away) And anyone with any brains will follow me. Alejandro: What if you get lost? Every member of the team must make it over the finish line for us to win. Heather: (Grinning sweetly) Besides, if you don't come with us, we'll miss you SO much! (Alejandro shivers) Courtney: If you take that detour, you'll cost us the game. (Gasps, then points accusingly at Gwen) That's your plan, isn't it! Admit it! Gwen: (Keeps walking) I'll see you on the other side! Y'know, if you make it! Heather: (Waves at Gwen) Good luck! (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: Talk about gullible! Anyone who's ever seen a movie knows that the rope bridge always breaks! Also, I'm pretty sure Heather has rabies. (Confessional ends) (Cut back to Mal holding one of the birds in a death grip, the bird snarling and bearing its teeth) Mal: Who wants to help me make someone wet their pants with fear, huh? (Duncan is walking past when he overhears; he looks suspiciously at Mal) Duncan: Hold on a second. (Mal notices Duncan and coughs nervously, pushing his hair back up) Mal: (Speaking like Mike) Hey, Duncan. Man, am I glad to see you! I uh, got lost. Duncan: (Rolls his eyes) Yeah right. Seriously, dude, where do I know you from? (He looks closely at Mike) Mal: Uh, Total Drama season 4? Duncan: Nah, I know you from somewhere else, I just can't put my finger on it. (Duncan strikes his chin, thinking. Mal lets go of the angry bird, which starts chasing Duncan) Duncan: Yikes! Mal: (laughs evilly) Toodles. (Confessional: Adagio Dazzle) Adagio Dazzle: (Laughs maniacally) How dumb could Duncan be? (Cut back to the bridge) Heather: Come on guys, nothing to be afraid of! (Walks up to the bridge) Alejandro: (Muttering) Except you. Heather: (Stops) Maybe someone brave should cross it first and make sure it's safe! (Her eyes sparkle) Scott: (Raises hands) I'll do it! Back home we have a special way to cross these bridges. (Scott clears his throat, then dashes straight across the bridge, screaming and flailing his arms wildly. When he reaches the other side, he stops and catches his breath) Scott: (Calls back) Like I said, nothing to it! (He notices a chittering beaver and looks nervous) Um, are beavers normally nice, or normally evil? (Scott clears his throat, then dashes straight across the bridge, screaming and flailing his arms wildly. When he reaches the other side, he stops and catches his breath) Scott: (Calls back) Like I said, nothing to it! (He notices a chittering beaver and looks nervous) Um, are beavers normally nice, or normally evil? (The beaver lunges at Scott, latching onto his hand. He runs back to the bridge, the beaver lets his hand go and starts chewing the rope holding the bridge on one side. The beaver chews through the rope before running off to attack Scott again, the bridge falls to one side) Alejandro/Courtney/Heather: No! Courtney: (Groans at Scott) Not helping! Pascal (Miniforce): I guess beavers are evil during the Blue Harvest Moon! Scott: (Runs around like an idiot, the beaver now clamping on his butt) Ow geyow, MY BUTT IS NOT A CHEW TOY! Alejandro: (Sarcastically) Good job; keep it busy! (To Heather and Courtney) Shall we go? (The three of them slowly begin shuffling across what was now a tightrope) Courtney: (Shivering in fear) Agh-oooh, if I don't die on this bridge, I'm going to kill Gwen for taking the long way around and costing us the challenge. (Suddenly the board Heather is using for balance breaks, and Heather starts to fall. Alejandro quickly grabs her hand and keeps her from falling) Heather: (Speaking normally) I knew you still cared! (Confessional: Heather) Heather: (Smirking in pride) Now who's typical? Sucker. As if the moon affected me. But as long as I keep him guessing, I'll always have the upper hand. ...And I hope I NEVER have to act that sickeningly nice again!!! (Her cheeks bulge like she's about to puke) (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: (glaring at the camera) How dare she trick me? I should have let her fall. (Groans and slaps himself) estupido! (Confessional ends) (Scott is hugging a tree as the beaver continues to bite at his pants. Courtney pulls the beaver off of Scott) Courtney: Chomp this, freak! (She walks back over to the bridge and uses the beaver to saw off the final rope, causing the bridge to fall) Alejandro: Now the other team can't use the bridge! Brilliant plan, Courtney! Heather: But if Gwen can't make it around the pit, the bridge is no longer an option, is it? Alejandro: She's right; terrible plan, Courtney! Courtney: Whatever, that's Gwen's problem. (Tosses the beaver off the cliff, the beaver flips her off as it falls, before a parachute pops out to guide it on the way down) (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: If we lose this challenge, it's totally Gwen's fault, not mine. (Confessional ends) (Cut back to Zoey and Sierra running; Cameron still in Sierra’s sling) Zoey: Hey, where's Mike? Cameron: He ran off; I think something scared him. Where's Duncan? Zoey: I thought he was with you! Ash Ketchum: Something's wrong. Tecna: I'll say. (Cut to Duncan, the bird is chewing on his sausage tail) Duncan: (Screams) This is SO not how I want to die! (Gwen comes running the other way, getting chased by squirrels) Gwen: (Screams, waving the squirrels away) Get away from me you little freaks Duncan: (Grabs his sausage tail and starts spinning it around like a whip) Gwen! Heads up! (Duncan tosses the bird and tail past the squirrels, who all stop in their tracks and chase after the bird. Both Duncan and Gwen sigh in relief) Duncan: (Puts his hand on her shoulder) You ok, Gwen? (Duncan tosses the bird and tail past the squirrels, who all stop in their tracks and chase after the bird. Both Duncan and Gwen sigh in relief) Duncan: So, tell.me! Gwen: Tell you what? Duncan: You know, now that you and Courtney are on the same team, what does she say about me? Gwen: Are you kidding me? How does such a big ego fit inside such a teeny tiny brain? She hasn't said zip about you! (Growls) (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: Duncan! Know what's most uncool about him? How he's still obsessed with Courtney! That's so uncool, it burns! (Confessional: Duncan) Duncan: What is her problem? Of course, Courtney talks about me. What else does she have to talk about? Scott? (Laughs) She's just using him to make me jealous. Well, good luck with that! (Confessional ends) (Cut to the remaining villains running through the woods) Courtney: (Calling out) Gwen! (Groans) Where is she? Alejandro: Maybe she's at the finish line already? (Cut to Zoey approaching the broken bridge) Zoey: (Groans) the bridge is out! How are we supposed to get across now? (Zoey doesn’t notice Mal walking up right behind her with a very large branch raised over his head, preparing to strike Zoey with it) Sierra: (Off-screen) Hey, Mike! Mal: (Looks back) What? (Notices Zoey looking at him and tosses the branch over the cliff, speaking like Mike again) Hey, there you are! (Scoots over and puts his hand on Zoey's shoulder) (Sierra runs into view (Still carrying Cameron) and stops in front of Mal and Zoey) Cameron: Mike, where'd you go? Fluttershy: We've been worried about you. Bloom: What happened? Mal: Sorry Cam, a bear chased me away. (Zoey's eyes widened) But it's ok; I think I shook 'em. Zoey: But with the weird moon, wouldn't a bear be all sweet and cuddly? Mal: (Glares at her but then recovers) Right, right! (Slaps his forehead) Oh, I'm an idiot. Sierra: I know how we can cross the pit! (She laughs goofily) (Confessional: Cameron) Cameron: Oh boy, you know you're in trouble when the only person with a plan is Sierra. (Confessional: Zoey) Zoey: Obviously Mike is lying, what's going on with him? (Confessional: Mal) (Confessional ends) (Sierra clutches onto a long rope standing on a tall tree branch, the others hanging on below them) Zoey: I don't know about this... Sierra: Trust me! Without my smartphone, my other senses have become heightened. Just hold on tight and try not to think about it! Cameron: (Terrified) Wait, what are we doing? Sierra: (Giggles) Something AMAZING! (Sierra jumps, causing them to swing across, all of them screaming. They hit a tree on the other side and fall off the cliff. Sierra holds the rope in her teeth as she holds on to the edge of the cliff.) (Cut to the finish line, Chris stands right before it as the villains run in, out of breath) Chris: Welcome to the finish line, villains! Seems like you're still missing a player. Courtney: (Stops in her tracks) What? Gwen's not here yet? (Calls out) Gwen! Ugh, I knew she'd sabotage us! (Courtney doesn’t notice a moon crazed deer fawn growling at her. When she does notice it, she screams as the deer rears up and snarls at her) Courtney: (Runs away) Seriously! (The deer trots after her at a slow pace; finally catching up to her as she trips and ends up on the ground. She screamed as she ran, before tripping and falling.) (Courtney braces herself as the deer opens its mouth, baring its ridiculously sharp fangs. But as it leans in for the final bite, Gwen throws a stick into it’s mouth, trying to push it away as it bites down on the stick) Courtney: (Surprised) You-you saved me! Gwen: You'd do the same if the positions were reversed. Courtney: (Looks away) Well... of course I would... (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: No I wouldn't! If our positions were reversed, I'd be one step closer to a million dollars! And Gwen would be deer food. (Confessional ends) (The deer finally breaks through the stick and roars. Cut to Mal pulling Zoey up from the cliff; Sierra, Dawn, and Noah already back up the cliff. Duncan runs past them) Zoey: There you are! (The heroes smile and run behind Duncan towards the finish line) Sierra: We still have a chance! (Pan up to the moon, which emits another pulse and turned back to its original color. The deer has pinned down both Gwen and Courtney; and is about to lunge for the kill, when the moon pulse washes over it. It stands up, completely normal, and leaps away) Alejandro: (Calling to Courtney and Gwen) Courtney and Gwen, the moon curse is over! Hurry! Starscream (Unicron Trilogy): No! Demolisher (Unicron Trilogy): We'll get that kid and his friends, next time! (The dark villains have been reverted back to Silverbolt (BW-BM) and the others) Heather: They know it's over, they don't need you to narrate, Lolly-jandro. (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: THERE’S the Heather we know and… stand within a foot of. (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: (Angered) She is so rude, so overbearing! (Happy) I'm so relieved. (Confessional ends) (Cut back to the heroes; the moonlight pulse passes over Mal, causing him to gasp. Mike is back in control; he stops and looks around in confusion) Mike: (Confused) How did I get here? Silverbolt (BW-BM): That's what I wanted to know. Zoey: Mike, hurry! (Zoey and the others have crossed the finish line; Mike runs quickly just as Courtney and Gwen cross the finish line) Chris: And the villains win, (Frowns) again. (The villains all cheer; the heroes groan) Speed Queen: Looks like we're on a roll tonight! Galvatron (G1): Another day like this, and that million dollars in the bag! Lokar: That's right. (Cut to the elimination campfire; the Heroes file in, and the villains are in the Peanut Gallery). Gwen: (Sighs) wish I was on the heroes team. Duncan: Aw, cheer up, Gwen. (kissed Gwen's cheek) There. That should do it. You think she was watching? Gwen: Ah! I can't do this anymore! It's over! Duncan: What just happened? (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: (Sighs) I never thought it would end like this. When he kissed me on the plane after the London challenge, I felt fireworks! This time, it was being kissed by a shoe. The thrill is so gone! (Confessional ends) Chris: Ok peeps; each of you is a loser in your own right. But, the villains won the challenge, so, they've earned themselves another night of luxurious luxury at my spa hotel. Scott: (Raises his hand) I volunteer for exile on Boney Island! Chris: (Shrugs) Sure, I don't care. Courtney: (Worried) What? No! (Turns to Scott) Why? Scott: (Puts a hand on Courtney’s shoulder) Sorry, babe; I gotta find that invincibility statue. (The copter lowers its claw and picks him up again; Courtney sighs as he is carried away) Chris: Ok people, tonight we- Cameron: Wait! Chris: (Glaring) Now what? Cameron: I volunteer for the Flush of Shame! Sierra: (Crying) Noooo! Mike: (Worried) Cameron, why? Cameron: Sorry, Mike; I'd love to help you with your, uh, problem, but I just can't take any more of, y'know, this! (Points to Sierra, who is curled up on the ground, sobbing) Sierra: Oh, are you allergic to long grass? I can get chains instead! Chris: (Grinning) Well isn't this a perfect way to introduce the surprise twist. One of today's ejected heroes is tomorrow’s new villain! (Everyone gasps) Cameron: (Confused) What? Chris: That's right! Instead of flushing Cameron, I'm sending him over to the villains’ side! (The heroes gasp, Sierra sounds more disappointed) Chris: (Not even sounding sorry) Sorry Sierra. (Mike suddenly gasps and his hair flips over his eye again and laughs, Mal returning, before pushing up his hair to look like Mike) Cameron: I'll find a way to help you, even from the villains’ side, I promise. (Extends his hand) Mal: (Grips Cameron’s hand, grinning) Gee, thanks, pal. (Cameron nervously walks over to the villains’ side, staring up at them) Cameron: (Weakly) Uh, hi... (Everyone glares down at him; Gwen’s the only one smiling) Galvatron (G1): Hello. We could always a genius like you. Right, everyone? Villains: Yes sir. (Confessional: Mal) Mal: Cameron doesn't know what he's in for. None of them do. If I have my way, and I will, everybody loses. (Confessional: Lashina) Lashina: When Mike gasped, I just saw Mal. I think our plan has worked! Now, Connor Lacey and the Ireland Rebel Alliance won't know what hit them. (Villains (except Gwen and Cameron) laughing maniacally) (Confessional: Duncan) Duncan: Seriously? Gwen can't do what anymore? What is she talking about? (Confessional ends) Chris: (Pops up from the bottom right of the screen) Think they've had enough punishment? Yeah, me neither! Find out who's next to take the plunge when we return with another all new episode of Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars! (End Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey